The Hunt
by Fnick And Figgy
Summary: Written with KameoCom. When the gang goes to a party in the 1950s, things are not what they seem. Amy and River mysteriously disappear, leaving the Doctor and Rory to find them..before it's too late..
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own ****_Doctor Who._**** You know who does. I am writing this with KameoCom, feel free to PM either of us, and enjoy!**

* * *

The music was pounding in the background, but Rory and the Doctor were not listening. They were too busy searching frantically for the two women who had disappeared without warning.

* * *

EARLIER...

The Doctor and Rory were sitting, impatiently waiting for River and Amy to finish getting ready. Finally, the girls walked into the control room. Amy was wearing a sky blue poodle skirt and a black shirt with a blue scarf that matched the skirt. On her feet were black and white high heels. Her firey hair was up in a bun high on her head. River was standing beside her, she wore a TARDIS blue poodle skirt with the same design as Amy's; she was wearing white shirt, but no scarf. She also had TARDIS blue heels that weren't too tall, but tall enough. Her hair was held up with a dark blue ribbon.

Amy and River walked down the stairs, towards the two men staring at them in awe.

Rory was wearing a simple pair of khaki trousers and a brown and tan plaid shirt over a black tee. He was staring, wide-eyed at Amy.

"Um...Rory? What're you lookin' at?" Amy asked with a smug expression. Rory snapped out of his daze as she addressed him.

"Oh..um...nothing, I was just... thinking" He responded.

River walked towards The Doctor. He was wearing his normal trousers, and he had a white shirt and checkered braces. Instead of his usual tweed jacket, he had on a simple brown one. He also had on a black bow-tie, and on his head sat a brown fedora.

River walked towards him with an amused expression, and the Doctor quickly changed his before River could comment. Suddenly, he remembered where they were going, and as a childish grin spread across his face, he grabbed River and Amy's wrists, leading them out of the TARDIS. Rory was following close behind.

As they walked out, they stepped into a large room. It had a checkered floor, and a juke box in the corner. There was a small table in the opposite corner that had a bowl with a reddish liquid in it and some cups on the sides. Chairs were lined against the walls. There were two windows, taking up most of the space on the walls. There were lots of people dressed in a similar fashion as the Doctor and his friends. There was music playing louder than necessary and almost everyone was out in the middle of the floor, dancing.

"I told you I would get us here in the right time zone! 1955, just like I said!" The Doctor yelled over the music and laughs that filled the room. Rory smiled, then grabbed Amy by the wrist as he dragged her into the middle of the dancing. River and The Doctor laughed at Amy's face as she saw Rory dance like the Doctor had at her and Rory's wedding. The doctor held his hand out to River. She took it with a grin, as he pulled her into the dancing crowd.

* * *

Amy sat in one of the many chairs that lined the walls as Rory went to get them both slowly made his way through the crowd of people until he reached the table with the punchbowl. He started to head back to where Amy was, but he spotted something peaking out from under the red table cloth. He set the drinks down on the table and kneeled down to examine the silvery object.

Rory ran through the crowd, disrupting quite a few dancers, and finally made it to The Doctor and River. The Doctor turned his attention away from River as he noticed Rory's startled expression.

"Has something happened?" He asked, he paled slightly as he immediately thought of all of the worst-case-scenarios. Still slightly gasping from having to run across the room, Rory whispered something into The Doctors ear. The Doctor whipped his head to face Rory as his eyes widened with shock. "What," he asked, in a deep monotone voice. Rory tugged the doctors sleeve, motioning for him to follow him back to the table in the corner. The Doctor started to follow when he heard a scream, followed by Amy shouting loudly "ROOOORRRRR-". Then. Nothing. The room around them went silent. Rory turned as soon as they heard the scream, while The Doctor stood, frozen in place. Rory's eyes widened in horror as he still stood staring at where Amy had been sitting.

"Doc..tor..." He said, voice trembling slightly. With a sudden realisation The Doctor whipped his head to where River had been standing. Nothing. Gone. There was no sign of Amy or River.

The Doctor spoke after a moment's silence: "The cyber head is going to have to wait Rory.."

* * *

**So what do you think? Should we continue? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Doctor Who..bummer. Well, here's chapter two! Hope ya like!**

* * *

After searching the entire building and what seemed like half of the town, Rory and The Doctor were certain that River and Amy were nowhere to be found. The Doctor searched the area for any possible explanation of where and how River and Amy disappeared.

"This makes no sense!" The Doctor exclaimed, anger rising in his voice. "People can't just... Disappear like that!" He slammed his fists down on the console in anger.

"There has to be something we can do!" Rory commented, clearly getting irritated. "Come on. There must be a trail or something..," Rory was more and more frustrated with the doctor.

The Doctor turned to where Rory was standing. "Don't you think if there was any kind of trail I would have found it already?" He snapped back at Rory.

He turned and sat in the chair beside him with a huff. He rubbed his temples as he thought back to whenever River and Amy seemingly vanished into thin air . He searched the image in his head for anything strange or suspicious.

Rory began to wonder if he would ever see Amy again. His anger faded slightly, just to be replaced with a pang of sadness.

"Doctor..." He began breaking the silence that had previously enveloped them. "What if..what if we never see them again?" His voice broke slightly, and the more he talked, the more sadness and worry crept into his voice.

Snapping out of his deep thought, the doctor looked up at Rory, the anger disappeared from his face for a second at this thought, but was instantly replaced with even more determination and fury. "Rory.. Amy and River are out there somewhere, and we will not rest until we find them and whoever or whatever took them. And when we do find the ones who took them, we will make them regret the day they chose to get to us by taking them." Anger was rising in his voice again. "Rory. I promise. We WILL find them."

Rory pushed his worry to the back of his mind as he nodded in agreement.

The doctor stood up slowly and walked over to the scanner. He began typing at a rapid pace. His eyes were furiously searching the information that continuously popped onto the screen, looking for any sign of what happened.

Rory wandered over to where the doctor had been sitting, slipping deeper and deeper into thought. His mind wandered as he listened to the rhythmic sound of the Doctor's typing.

The minutes began to drag on, the air was thick with fury and worry. For what felt like hours they sat in silence, the only noise was the constant tapping of the scanner.

Rory's frustration began to grow once again as his mind drifted to the thought of what they might be doing to the two women. He cursed himself for letting his brain imagine this kind of thing.

He took a deep breath to steady his tone. "Doctor," he said as calmly as he could, "if anything happens to either of them," he allowed his voice to raises slightly to emphasis the words anything and them, "I will never forgive myself."

The Doctor had torn his attention away from the scanner to Rory. Rory noticed mixture of guilt and sadness flash through his eye, before it was quickly hidden by stronger determination. The Doctor blinked slowly, as if in deep thought, before responding with "I know Rory, and if anybody does anything, to even remotely hurt either of them, I promise you, we will find them. They will be sorry that they even thought that they coul-"

The Doctor was cut off before he could finish. A loud hum was emanating off of the console, as the TARDIS alerted them of the flashing image that had popped up onto the scanner. The doctor turned quickly, wasting no time to examine the new information thoroughly.

Rory, confused and still quite startled by the noise, quickly returned to his senses. He quickly moved to stand beside the doctor, and examine whatever the TARDIS was so desperate to inform them of.

The Doctors examined the scanner, searching for anything of use. Before he could find what he was looking for something started to burn in his pocket.

The Doctor's eyes filled with hope as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his psychic paper. He quickly flipped it open, as his eyes darted around the paper. Just as quickly as he got it out he jammed the paper back into his pocket. Not bothering to think about their new destination, He started to run around the console flipping levers and pressing buttons with incredible speed. The information on the scanner was left forgotten.

Rory gave him a confused look as he started to dance around the console. "Doctor? What did it say? What was it?" Rory asked in a very confused and slightly frustrated voice.

The Doctor looked up from the console and gave Rory and impossibly large grin. "Coordinates!" The Doctor nearly yelled with happiness, "We are going to find Amy and River!"

Rory's eyes lit up as the doctor explained. He didn't ask any more questions as the doctor went back to flying the TARDIS.

In a matter of seconds the familiar landing sound filled the air. The Doctor raced to the doors with a newfound determination. He flung the doors open, and Rory began to follow The Doctor out the door. The Doctor walked out as fast as possible.

Immediately after he glanced at his surroundings he stopped dead in his tracks. His face paled and his eyes filled with dread. His mouth hung open in surprise.

He rushed back inside of the TARDIS to check what the date was. His face flushed completely, and his eyes darkened slightly. Then he turned and walked slowly back outside.

Once he had gotten back to where had once been standing, he felt his hearts race. He turned slowly, taking in his surroundings more thoroughly.

He blinked quickly, hoping this was all some sort of dream. "No." He whispered almost inaudibly, his voice full of disbelief as he remembered the place that was so big, it didn't need a name. He gulped, then added in a slightly trembling voice, "The Library, The day River dies."

* * *

**What'cha think? Review!**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Amy woke up to find that she couldn't see anything. She sat up, holding her head with her hand, and tried to make out where the heck she was. The last thing she remembered was being at that party with River, the Doctor and Rory. Rory'd just gone to fetch them both some punch. Now she was here.

Her eyes adjusted slightly, and she could tell she was in a dark room with no lights and only one, very small window allowing only a tiny bit of light inside. She blinked and looked around. Somebody else was there, with her.

"Hello, Amy. I see you're awake now."

It was River. Just River. Amy's heart– which had been beating fast when she realized there was another in the room–slowed down. "Where are we?" She asked, trying with all her might to keep fear out of her voice– trying, and failing.

"Don't know," River admitted, "but whoever or whatever did this had it all planned." She motioned to her wrist; her vortex maniputator was gone.

"Did you see a door? Surely there's a door. Let's get out of her–" Amy tried, but her daughter cut her off.

"The door's bolted. Won't open."

"Well that's rubbish. Can't you contact the Doctor? He and Rory must be worried sick..," Amy thought about what the Doctor and her husband might be doing right now.

"There's no use just contacting the Doctor without knowing where we are. Or WHEN we are..," River countered.

"I suppose..But how are we going to find that out?"

Just then, a ring escaped from Amy's jacket pocket; her cell phone. Out of instinct, and without thinking, she answered it. "Hello?"

River heard a voice on the other end. A cold but otherwise unintelligible voice.

Amy's eyes widened and she took the phone away from her ear and hit a button. The speakerphone feature.

"What do you mean, 'help us'?" Amy inquired, and River put two and two together.

The voice on the other end was clearer now. "I can help you get out of there. Help you contact the Doctor."

"How do you know the Doctor? Who are you?" River snapped. "Amy, check the calling number.

Amy looked at the phone. "There's no number. It's not there," she stated, astonished.

The voice spoke again, breaking a silence that felt like ages. "That is not important. What is, is that I know where you are."

"Yeah? And how do we know this isn't a trap?" Amy shot back at the voice.

"You don't."

River and Amy exchanged glances and River spoke. "Where are we then? Go on, tell us. We have nothing better to do."

The voice was silent, as if contemplating wether or not to actually tell the two women the truth. It finally spoke, "The Library. So big, it doesn't need a name. The biggest library in the universe. It's literally the entire planet. It holds every book ever written. That's where you are."

The surprised and confused faces of Amy and River were soon turned to expressions of suspicion.

"And WHEN are we, then?" Amy asked, half-joking.

"September 4, 5157," The voice said.

"Yeah. Whatever. Why should we trust you? We don't even know who you are!" Amy pointed out.

The voice on the other end of Amy's phone sighed. "Jeb. My name's Jeb. Nice to meet you ladies."

"NICE to MEET us?! How'd you get my number, 'Jeb'? How'd you know where we are? How do you know about the Doctor?" Amy started spewing questions this way and that and at a hundred kilos an hour.

There was metalic "beep", and the phone connection was lost.

Amy opened her mouth to say something but closed it again as she heard a faint noise through the wall. River seemed to notice it as well. They bother put their ears up too the wall and listened.  
They heard what sounded like people talking. They couldn't make out the words but Amy could make out two voices.  
She noticed almost immediately that one of the voices sounded distinctly like her daughter, but she quickly dismissed the thought. There was also the faint sound of a mans voice. Then they heard a muffled count down.

5...4...3...2...1

Then everything went silent.

Then. A door opened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sorry if there are a few errors in it. We didn't really get to edit it very much.. **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except the little bit of Social life we have left... No.. Wait... That's gone too..**

"What. What did you just say?" Rory's voice was full of terror and anger. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"Why? Why here of all places?" The Doctor asked himself, lost in thought.

"Doctor, What. Did. You. Say?" Rory asked, clear frustration in his voice.

The Doctor turned on his heel to face Rory.

"I said Today is The Day. RIVER. DIES!" The Doctor was getting angrier the more he thought about it. Rory gave him a confused expression from his sudden outburst.

The Doctor took a deep breath to calm himself and explained. "One day, a long, long time ago I got a message on my psychic paper, telling me to come here. When I did a team of archeologists found me and my companion, Donna. River was one of them" The Doctor paused, his mind wander through his memory's of this day. "I was skeptical at first, but river convinced me to trust her.. We discovered that the Library was infested with a thing called the 'Vashta Nerada'. Long story short all of Rivers team except for her and one other died and she sacrificed herself to save 4,022 people... And me..I..I Tried to stop her but... She.. She.." The Doctor winced as he remembered her final moments. His voice dropped to a sad whisper, "all I could do was save her consciousness... I uploaded her to the computer.."

Rory stood there in silence for a minute, taking in the what the Doctor just told him. He sighed in disbelief, he leaned his back against the doors of the TARDIS, still in deep thought.

The Doctor turned around and began to paced back and forth with his arms crossed, muttering to himself. He was trying to work out why they would send him here.

After a few minutes Rory spoke up again, in a calm mono tone voice, and a blank expression "we need to find them."

The Doctor looked up and nodded. "Right.. Good point. lets go.." He trailed off as he started to walk down the corridor. Rory followed close behind.

* * *

The Doctor lead them to an entrance to a room, but he didn't enter. He walked up to the door and sighed. Then he just stood there for a moment.

It was then, that it started. The countdown. The countdown to Rivers death. Rory watched as The Doctors eyes closed and he had a pained expression.

Rory could hear muffled word through the wall. A man, and a Woman. Rory immediately recognised the voice as Rivers, and tried to rush into the room.

Before he could go in The Doctor put an arm out to stop him from going any further.

5...4...3...2...1.

Then all of the sudden, there was a sort of buzzing sound and a bright light shining through the cracks in the door. People appeared all around them. Rory gave them an extremely confused look as he waited for some sort of explanation. He finally figured out that he wasn't going to get one, then he realised what had just happened.

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes and he started to walk again as if nothing had happened. His expression now one of indifference. He slowly Walks into the room. Rory followed him close behind as the door silently slid closed behind them.

Rory watched as The Doctor walked over the where a man was handcuffed to a pole. The Man looked up at The Doctor with an expression of sadness and bewilderment. The Doctor picked up something off of the floor next to the man. It was then, Rory noticed Rivers dairy, on top of it was a sonic screw driver. Rory looked up and saw her. His daughter. River.

He looked away quickly. He thought he heard a sonic screwdriver. He looked over and saw the doctor using the thing that he guessed what's the man on the floors sonic screwdriver. It was smaller than The Doctors and was blue instead of green.

The Doctor kneeled down and used the blue sonic screwdriver on the handcuffs that where trapping the man. The man watched him with a confused and sad expression on his face. He stood up slowly.

"Rory, this is... Well... This is The Doctor." The Doctor told Rory. Rory looked at him with a suspicious expression. He eyed the young doctor up and down.

"So... This is...you." Rory said that as more of a statement then a question.

The younger doctor had been examining his older self since he walked in. "So... This is what I look like next?" He asked. Still examining him.

"Oh, yeah yeah yeah, we'll have time for formal greeting later. Right now we have some very important people to save!" The older Doctor exclaimed, walking out of the room. Rory and young Doctor exchanged looks before following him to the door.

The older Doctor had only made it outside the door before stopping again. He had noticed something right outside the door. Almost unnoticeable. There was another door. It was almost unnoticeable. Almost. It blended in with the wall. And right beside it on the floor was the only thing that could make the Doctor smile in this place. On the floor right beside the almost hidden door was a TARDIS blue ribbon. The same ribbon that River had in her hair earlier.

He got out his sonic screwdriver and attempted to unlock the door. Deadlocked. 'So they're gonna play like that, huh? Well we'll see about that' The Doctor thought as he reached over and took the sonic from his younger self.

He held the new and old sonic screwdrivers side by side and pointed them at the lock. He set them both to the highest frequencies and, with a stuttering click, unlocked the door.

He smiled to himself and gave the blue screwdriver back to younger him. He heaved the door open slowly and walked in to the dark Stone room.

"Hi honey, I'm home."


End file.
